Baby Got Back
by tokyokid10
Summary: Sango always dreamed of a wedding and reception she would never forget. Can her friends Inuyasha and Kagome help make her dreams come true or will they ruin it. Read and find out.


"O my goodness Sango, congratulations," Kagome gushed as she examined her best friends hand

"O my goodness Sango, congratulations," Kagome gushed as she examined her best friends hand. "Thank you Kagome, he asked me last night," Sango giggled looking at her engagement ring. Sango was 5'3, sporty girl with dark brown hair and eyes. Kagome was two inches shorter then Sango and had raven hair and brown eyes. Sango and Kagome had been best friends since they were in diapers. "so have you set a date?" Kagome asked as Sango blushed. "yeah we were thinking of having next month so would you be my maid of honor, Kagome grinned with a nod. "Well looks like he finally asked you," Inuyasha said walking over to the girls with Miroku following him. "why Inuyasha I'm hurt that you would doubt my ability to ask her," Miroku replied with a hand on his heart. "Whatever," Inuyasha said as the girls began to giggle. Miroku was a tall boy with violet eyes and black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. His friend Inuyasha was a tall hanyou with long silver hair and gold eyes.

"So will you be my best man?" Miroku asked as his friend turned to stare at him. "sure someone's got to be there to make sure you don't get scared," Miroku pouted giving his friend a frown. "I would never get cold feet," Miroku muttered as Inuyasha shook his head. "whatever coming Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his girlfriend. "yeah see you guys later," she called running after her boyfriend. "when is your next class," Miroku asked his fiancee with a smirk. "Pervert," Sango exclaimed when she felt a hand on her backside. "Sango we're getting married," Miroku whined holding his red cheek. "yeah but that doesn't mean you can touch me anytime you want," she huffed before walking toward her dorm room. "she never did answer my question," Miroku sighed following her.

"he will never learn," Inuyasha muttered when he heard a shriek and a slap outside the library window. Inuyasha and Kagome sat at a table close to the window so they could study and spy on their friends. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend when she looked at him with a mischievous look. "Hey Inuyasha how would you like to help me with a project," she smirked as her boyfriend stared at her. "what kind of project?" Inuyasha asked with suspicion. "nothing much just a project to bring back memories to are friends," Kagome laughed before whispering the plan into his ear. "Ok," Inuyasha smirked with happiness to his wonderful girlfriend. "I wish you would have thought of that when Sess got married," Kagome sighed at her boyfriend's petty grudge with his older brother.

"how about this one?" Sango asked her friends as she tried on another wedding dress. "No," they groaned as they looked at the dress on her friends. "Ok," Sango chirped before running to try on another dress. "is it me or are the dresses getting uglier?" Rin asked Kagome and Kirara. "so you finally noticed," Rin huffed at kirara with a frown. "what Kagome and I noticed that when she came out in dress number four," Kirara stated as Rin just sat back in her chair with a frown. "Come on girls i'm sure she will find a dress soon," Kagome tried to reason with her friends. At that moment Sango came out of the dressing room in a white dress with puffy sleeves and a bottom that resembled a cupcake. 'or maybe not," Kagome stared in horror at the ugly dress with the other two girls. "What don't you like it," Sango giggled as her friends gave her an appaled look. "no," they shouted as Sango walked into the dressing room with a giggle. "I would have to say that dress tops the other hundred we've seen," Rin said as the other two nodded in agreement.

Kagome, Kirara, and Rin turned toward the dressing room when they heard their friend let out a squeal. "oh goodness here comes another dress," Kirara groaned as Kagome gave her a shake. the three girls stared at their friend with awe as she stepped out in a beautiful dress. it was a white dress with long see through sleeves, no back, and a tight fit that showed off her figure. "Sango this is the dress you have to get it," Kagome said as she looked the dress over. "really great because i love it," Sango smiled as Rin and Kirara let out a sign of relief. "yes," Kirara yelled throwing her hands in the air with relief of not having to see another dress. "now it's time to find you girls some dresses," Sango smiled as Rin and Kagome froze before looking at Kirara. Kirara stood froze in her happy pose with her left eye twitching before falling to the ground in a faint. "was it something i said?" Sango asked as the other two girls sweatdropped.

"come on guys you have to help me find a tux," Miroku whined as he tried to drag his three friends to the tuxedo store. "Miroku how hard is it for you to find a tux," Inuyasha commented as Miroku pouted. "not hard considering Inuyasha took two days to find his for prom," Sesshoumaru said as Shippo started to snicker. "what about you Sess yours was flown in from Paris," Miroku watched as the two brothers started to argue. "yes, but it only took me an hour to find it and schedule the shipping," Inuyasha turned red as Miroku and Shippo held him back from beating his brother. "I think it will be fun to help Miroku find a tux," the siblings turned to give their friend a 'what the crap look' "Great," Miroku smiled as his friends let out a sigh before following him.

"If you wear that Sango will kill you," Inuyasha said as he stared at the hippi tux Miroku wore. "unfortually i have to agree with my brother it is hideous," Sesshoumaru looked at the purple outfit with swirls of color on it. Miroku frowned as he went back into the dressing room to try on another one. "maybe one of us should help him?" Shippo asked after seeing another crazy tuxedo. before the other two could reply Miroku came out in a black leather tux. "what is this a strip wedding?" Inuyasha asked before seeing a grin on his friends face. "what i thought it would be fun," Miroku grinned before something black was thrown at him. "there is your tux and no you will not get any of the ones we have seen,' Sesshoumaru stated as miroku let out a whine before grinning. "your turn," Miroku grinned as Shippo smiled while brothers looked at each other with a 'kill me look'.

"how was your day?" Kagome asked her boyfriend as he drove her home. "Don't ask," Inuyasha huffed shaking his head. "just as bad as mine i bet," she let out a giggle as they continued to cruise down the road. "so we still going to do the plan," Kagome nodded while smiling. "you know they will kill us right," Kagome said as Inuyasha laughed. "no Sango will kill us, Miroku will adore us," Kagome joined in laughing knowing that it was true. "i asked Rin and Kirara to help i hope that's ok," Kagome mentioned. "Good because i told Shippo he could help too," Kagome raised an eyebrow at the hanyou. "What about Sess," Inuyasha flinched before looking at her with a sneer. "butt found out about it and told me wouldn't participate in immature things but would help arrange it where the DJ wouldn't be schedule for their dance," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome shook her head. "good i hope to give the pair a day they will always remember," Kagome said as she turned on the radio.

"i can't believe Kagome and Inuyasha came up with a plan like this let alone getting us to help them," Shippo said as he made some changes on the wedding list. "yeah, but hey at least the heat want be on us," Kirara whispered as Shippo gave his girlfriend a smirk. "true," Rin walked over to the pair with Sesshoumaru behind. "good your done," Rin smiled before grabbing her friend. "no i don't wanna wear a dress. Shippo help me," Kirara whined reaching for her boyfriend as Rin dragged her away. "Tux time?" Shippo asked as Sesshoumaru nodded before walking to the back room.

"Nervous?" Inuyasha laughed as Miroku let out a breath. "No," Miroku lied as he looked at his smiling friend. "of course not you're the man with the nerves of steel," Miroku glared at Inuyasha who was standing by the door in his tux. "Whatever come on it's time," Inuyasha dragged his friend to the alter. "Glad you arrived on time unlike last time," Sesshoumaru commented Inuyasha sneered at his brother while standing beside his friend. "Hey I had an excuse," Inuyasha mentioned as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You call making out with your girlfriend an excuse," Sesshoumaru shook his head as his brother gave him a 'yeah' look.

"Ready Sango," Kagome smiled as Sango adjusted her veil. "You bet," she smiled as her friends wished her luck before getting ready for their part in the wedding. The music began to play as the three brides maids walked down the aisle in their light pink dresses. As the wedding march started to play Miroku gazed at his bride in awe. Sango had her hair in curls on top of her head with a little makeup to bring out her features. "You look beautiful," Miroku whispered as Sango blushed beside him. "Dearly beloveds," the priest began as the pair gazed into each others eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride," Miroku raised his wife's veil to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. As the couple walked down the aisle many cries of happiness was heard along with many crying women. "That was beautiful don't you think Sess," Rin wiped her eyes as Sesshoumaru looked at his wife. "Yes, but not like ours," He replied as she hit him on the shoulder while giving him a look. "Now comes the fun part," Shippo said as he came to stand beside the pair. "The reception," Kirara laughed as rubbing her hands in an evil fashion. "Whatever you say," Shippo sighed looking at his strange girlfriend. "Come on guys," Kagome whispered as they all jumped in a car to the reception.

The reception was held in a large ballroom that was decorated with flowers and more. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked as his girl gave him a nod. "All set," Kagome smiled watching Shippo give her a thumbs up at the c.d. player. "Now the fun begins," she laughed as the newlyweds walked onto the dance floor. "Now it is time for the couple's first dance," a voice announced.

Sango and Miroku gentle swayed with ease as a soft melody started to play. Half way through the song the music started to skip before stopping. The couple stopped dancing and looked around toward the DJ. Inuyasha and Kagome gave the pair a smirk as a new song started to play.

**Intro  
Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. ugh! She looks like,  
one of those rap guys girlfriends.  
**

Sango and Mirkou stared at each other as they figured out what song their friends had so nicely started for them. "Who knew they would play the song we danced to in the talent show when we were in high school," Miroku grinned as Sango shook her head. "Yes, and you just had to choose that song," she looked at her him as he took her hand. "What do you say we give them a show," he grinned as she returned it. "Sounds good to me," she whispered as they started to do their old routine to the song.

**But,ugh! y'know, who understands those rap guys? Ugh!  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay? **

**  
I mean, her butt, is just so big. Ugh!  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean uh! gross. Look! **

Miroku turned his back before Sango started to walk by him.

**I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny**

**That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist**

Miroku gives her a little pat before twirling around him.

**And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull up tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was STUffed  
**

Sango starts to sway toward him before turning around as he grabs her and starts to sway with his hands on her stomach.

**Deep in the jeans she's wearin  
I'm hooked and I can't stop starin  
**

**Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take yo pictcha  
**

Sango strikes a pose as Miroku acts like he's taking her picture.

**My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes Me so horny  
Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupy  
**

Miroku stands still as she circles around him while dancing.

**I've seen her dancin'  
T'hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!  
**

Miroku and Sango startto shake it as they move to the song.**  
(LA face with a Oakland booty)  
Baby got back!  
(LA face with a Oakland booty)**

I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  


They continue to dance seductively as the song continues.

**I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
KNOCK KNEED bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna (oooooh)  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of SIMPS won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! Yeah! Ladies! Yeah  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes Yeah!  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!**

Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if shes 5'3".

Sir Mix-a-Lot  
So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you got buns, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt AIN'T gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sista, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to diss  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!  
Baby got back!

As the song comes to an end they both strike a pose as the crowd cheers. "That was fun," Sango breaths smiling at her husband. "Yes, same as it was years ago," Sango hit him on the arm. "Stop being a pervert," she commented as he stared at her with wide eyes. "I wasn't but now I know you were," Miroku chuckled as she started to blush. As they left the dance floor all their friends came to join them. "That was awesome," Kirara laughed as everyone smiled except for Sesshoumaru whose lips only twitched. "It brought back many good memories," they all sighed before continuing the party.

Hours passed by before everyone changed clothes and went to the airport to wish the couple goodbye. "Take care man," Inuyasha smiled patting Miroku on the back. "Be sure to call us tomorrow sometime," Kagome hugged her best friend. "Don't worry we will," Miroku smiled taking his wife's hand and whispered something in her ear. "And when we get back I'll be sure to repay you for the surprise you gave us," Sango said as Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the couple in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked as they smiled. "Oh nothing except the rock," Sango laughed as they blush when Kagome lifted her hand.

"Congrates man can't wait to your wedding," Miroku smiled giving Inuyasha a pat. The newlyweds stepped onto the ladder to the plane before turning around to tell the other couple one more thing. "We also know what song where going to play. Just a hint it won you the talent show," the couple waved walking into the plane. "Talent show," Inuyasha and Kagome whispered before their eyes widened. "Why couldn't you have asked me after they had left? At least maybe they would have forgotten when they got back," Kagome moaned rubbing her head. "fat chance with that Miroku would forget and I asked you because I thought it was time to settle down," Inuyasha huffed as they walked to their car. 'Please don't let it be the song I think it is cause if it is we're in trouble,' Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with dread of the future.


End file.
